


She

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until one day, Masaki came back home and said that it would no longer be just the two of us.<br/>There was this girl and he wanted her. He fell in love at the first sight, he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

It was just another morning - sun was shining bright and everything. My schedule was on a lighter side, so I could sip my morning coffee and read my newspaper in peace.  
It was a perfect morning of my liking - if the coffee was consumable and if there’s something interesting in the newspaper, that is.

I had to make my own coffee and only Masaki and God knew how terrible I was actually in it. It was horrible, really.  
So I put my things down and leaned back to the couch, my eyes following the only man that I loved the most who was busy with whisk and pan.

Masaki hummed. It was always the most beautiful when he hum and smile like that, as if he had his own world that I couldn’t see where all the things was made of rainbows and flowers.  
I could stare at him for a week and I wouldn’t even get bored of it.

“What is it, Sho chan?” Masaki giggled when he finally noticed that I was watching him.

I just smiled and shook my head.

He giggled again then spotted my almost-untouched coffee. He pointed the coffee with his chin and asked, “Will it go down to the sink again?”

I snorted a laugh. He knew me too well. I joked, “Yeah. It tastes like intense rehearsals led by angry MatsuJun - strong and awful and almost nauseating.”

Masaki broke into his throaty laughter. The laughter receded fast enough, though. He looked sincerely apologetic when he avoided my eyes, smiled, and said, “Gomen, ne. I’ll make it for you next time.”

I smiled and waved as a gesture for him to not mind it, “It’s okay.”

Masaki used to make me coffee every morning, brewed it to perfection until the house was filled with sharp aroma of perfect coffee. He couldn’t do it that often anymore now.  
Not that he didn’t want to, he just didn’t have the time to. I was not the only one he had to take care of anymore.

I was not even his top priority anymore. Second, maybe, but definitely not the the first.

“She loves this particularly difficult cake and she’ll come home soon, so I don’t have the time to-”

“It’s okay, Masaki,” I repeated.  
He didn’t have to specify who _she_ was, I already knew. There were very few female in our lives and there’s only one who could make Masaki do something to this extent. Only one.

Masaki grinned wide then focused back to his icing. He hummed again, looked so happy doing the difficult task like it was his favorite thing in the world.  
It might not be his favorite thing, but _she’s_ his favorite person. Exceeding _me_ since the day she walked into his life.

Suddenly my head danced back to those dark days.

We were so perfect, loving each other and facing the world fearlessly. Just the two of us.  
Nino, Ohno, or MatsuJun would interfere every now and then but mostly, it was just the two of us.

Until one day, Masaki came back home and said that it would no longer be just the two of us.  
There was this girl and he wanted her. He fell in love at the first sight, he said.

The statement brought disaster to our relationship. We were fighting everyday like crazy - he insisted that there’s room for one more person in this relationship, I believed there was not.  
Love’s sweet and simple when it’s just for two people. Add the third and it would be a disaster; that’s what I thought that time.

But Masaki wasn’t Masaki if he gave up on what he loved.  
Usually when we had a fight, he would be the first to apologize. It didn’t matter if he’s the one at fault or not, he just couldn’t stand the fight.  
On those countless fights about this girl, not even once he quivered. He stood strong, defending his arguments and struggling for her.

That’s how I found out that his love for her was real.

That’s how I found out that if I kept disapproving, he might leave me instead.

I couldn’t afford losing him for he’s my love and my life, so I gave up.  
He could have her as long as I could have him, that’s my final decision.

I remembered how he leaped to my arms, hugged me, and kissed me when I finally surrendered. He thanked me like a million times, tears of happiness decorating his bright eyes.  
He was definitely happy and went to pick her up immediately. While me? I was shattered. I had to share Masaki, how could I be happy, right?

It was terribly awkward on the first few months. I couldn’t face her properly and she was obviously _scared_ of me.

It was Masaki that worked hard to make the three of us work. It was Masaki who pushed us to one another, urging us to know each other more and more.  
Because we were his most loved ones, he said.

I tried to be more accepting for Masaki’s sake but it’s not that easy, really.  
I tried to be more friendly, to make myself closer to her, and to start building relationship between me and her - whatever the relationship was. But there’s already an invisible wall built between us and I really had no idea how to break it.

It turned out that I didn’t have to figure out how to break the wall. The wall was destroyed by itself in this one day when I found her crying next to the sick Masaki.

It was not the fact that we’re both loved by Masaki that united us, it was the fact that we both loved Aiba Masaki to every single inch of him.

I smiled and exhaled a nostalgic breath. It’s been 5 years since those dark days now.

There was a rustled sound in front of the house that dragged me back to the present.  
It must be her.

“Sho chan! Sho chan! Come here!” Masaki screamed a whisper. Ten candles were lit on top of the cake that he made with all of his heart.

I stood up and took my position next to him, following him closely when he tiptoed to the door.

The door was opened and she was there.

She greeted, “Tadaimaaaa~”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY!” Masaki shouted cheerfully and we sang the birthday song animatedly.  
It was just the three of us, but it was as merry as if there were a platoon of people there. That’s the wonder of Aiba Masaki.

Masaki planned for a three person surprise party and he succeeded.

She was startled. Surprised. Happy.  
She blew out the candles and hugged Masaki tightly.

I watched from the side, smiling.

It’s been five years and Masaki still loved her so deeply. So genuinely.  
The love had been multiplied, even.

It’s been five years and she still looked at Masaki with all the admiration and affection.  
Like Masaki was her one true angel.

It’s been five years.  
I had shared Masaki with this girl for five full years.

But I didn’t mind. I didn’t mind at all.

Because somewhere in those five years, I fell for her as hard as Masaki fell for her.

Because after all those five years, now she’s as precious to me as she’s to Masaki.

I watched as she peeled herself off of Masaki and turned to me.  
Without hesitation, she ran to me and hugged me.

“Happy birthday, dear,” I whispered.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she answered and kissed my cheek.

Masaki was right, there’s place for one more person in this relationship.


End file.
